User talk:DistustingWastelander
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Taegen Smith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! .:Poppydapple: (talk) 17:18, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Hi there. Thanks for your proposal - I'm sure Poppy, just like me, would really appreciate you taking the time to help work on this wiki. I agree that it needs a lot of work and an admin that is willing to put time into reorganising it all. Though there was a point where it was well-organised, the problem with wikia is that people tend to come along and do their own thing, often in good faith, which actually ends up making the wiki as a whole look quite chaotic. We definitely need someone who is willing to take the time to go through the pages, correct the English, and make the wiki presentable again, so thank you very much for offering to do that. However, it is clear to me that while an experienced editor in other wikis, you're still quite new to WikiFAYZ. I would be very reluctant to give Bureaucrat status to such a new user, and even Admin status is usually reserved for users who have spent more time on the wiki. I've looked through your edits and they are mostly constructive, helpful and useful, so thank you for those and I would appreciate you continuing to help if you have the time. But unfortunately I don't think it's fair to give you Admin status just yet. I do check back to the wiki occasionally, though I don't have much time to edit, but if you do remain a consistent editor and contributor to the wiki then in the future I'll be very happy to upgrade your account. In the meantime, however, there's still plenty you can do. The majority of the problems with the wiki now are either poor grammar and spelling, or formatting errors. If you need any help with that there's loads of information here and you can always come to Poppy or me for help, though I can't guarantee we'll reply too quickly! Again, thanks very much for your help and I look forward to seeing all the progress you've made when I check back in again! All the best Kronicsunflower (talk) 22:59, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:45, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Bot You called? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 20:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Sections Mmm from what I understand you want me to strip out the section headers. It it do-able, but I'm going to have to put a request through for a database dump. I'll do that now, but my hands will be tied for a few days while Fandom generate the sump itself. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 06:57, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Now I'm at the PC I can see it better now. Once you have been through and added a category to all the articles, come back to me with a list of categories these pages live in. I can then unleash Dakiatte on them. That way we don't pull stuff you need by accident. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:03, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Titles + Picnokinesis I've seen a lot of titles with links... And Picnokinesis isn't mentioned in the books, it's just the sci-fi name for density manipulation or control. HyperStanners777 (talk) 17:01, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Monster Yes, the Monster page (Monster). HyperStanners777 (talk) 20:00, August 2, 2017 (UTC)User:HyperStanners777 :Yup, I was looking for the reference. I mean, Drake is resurrected a third time? Really? Come on...this time makes less sense than the others. HyperStanners777 (talk) 20:05, August 2, 2017 (UTC)User:HyperStanners777 "Movies" and "IPods" I've found two completely pointless pages - Movies and IPods. I added them to the " Candidates for deletion" category but then I checked the list of categories to keep and it wasn't on there, so can you please delete them? I've also found a second page for Orc - Orc (Charles Merriman). That should probably be deleted as well, in my opinion. HyperStanners777 (talk) 07:29, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, I can do that. I've done Manuela and I'm looking for more. In my opinion, Mohamed and Chunk deserve their own pages, but maybe they don't. :I found another seemingly pointless page - Capturings. Maybe it's important, but it seems unnecessary to me. HyperStanners777 (talk) 06:22, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I've discovered that there are three pages for the Thanksgiving Battle at the end of Gone - 1, The Thanksgiving Battle, 2, Thanksgiving Battle, and 3, Thanksgiving battle. ::The one in the best shape with the most information seems to be 1, whereas the one in worst shape seems to be 2. We can just edit the one that wouldn't be deleted, but it seems easier to just keep 1 or 3 and delete the rest. Thanks. HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:22, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Hey, I found this thing - Gone Wiki:Project Characters. I think it's dead. HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:37, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Hi there. Thanks for all the work you've been doing - the wiki is in a lot better shape than it has been for a while. I was just wondering though why you took down the cover page? The cover page should only really be edited in extreme circumstances and should definitely not be left blank for a long period of time. Cheers. Kronicsunflower (talk) 09:45, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Thuan Vong As long as the article keeps all the information, I'm fine with it. HyperStanners777 (talk) 21:07, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I think this is Hank I watched the (or one of, I don't know) trailer for Lies ''again and started trying to work out which members of the Human Crew were which. The one I'm sure of is Hank, if you want me to add it to his page. Also, where are all these new pictures on the wiki coming from? HyperStanners777 (talk) 08:08, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Infobox colour schemes There are two ways to do it, one through the wiki theme which will adjust the navigation or vi Site CSS which can be tweaked to adjust the boxes manually. Which route would you like to go? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:43, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, just give me a colour pallette to put in. I'll do a mock up in my personal CSS first rather than risk breaking everything. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:49, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Exactly that. I can tweak other things as well, such as the infoboxes size etc while I'm doing it. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 19:57, August 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I couldn't get it to play locally, so I had to apply it globally. There is an issue with the padding, but I want to give it until morning to see if it is just my cache playing up. If it doesn't work then I'll strip the offending code out. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 21:19, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Notes/Trivia Sorry, I don't understand. What's the difference between notes and trivia sections? HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:53, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, thanks, I get it. HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll help. What's the rule on quotes? HyperStanners777 (talk) 16:04, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Categories Is there a list of approved categories anywhere? HyperStanners777 (talk) 14:36, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Brittney's Power Isn't Brittney's power Near Immortality, and she can only die if you destroy every part of her? Like Wolverine, but the regeneration is from Lana.HyperStanners777 (talk) 06:53, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Peace and Pixie Brattle-Chance Just noticed that Peace and Pixie don't have pages - should I make them? HyperStanners777 (talk) 12:01, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Deaths Because they weren't notable and were all minor characters. The only notable deaths from Plague were Hunter, Pete, Jamal, Lance and Roscoe. HyperStanners777 (talk) 06:51, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Infobox location I've moved everything 10px and reduced the padding by 5 px, should give a little more breathing room. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 18:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Diana Hey, I noticed the picture you put for Diana’s Page is actually Gaia, if I were you I’d change it, haha Change the picture. It’s Gaia on the cover of Light, Look it up if you dint believe me it’s Gaia in the Diana picture, NOT DIANA Alexisford (talk) 12:45, September 28, 2017 (UTC)alexisford Hey, scroll down on this website ;) http://www.epicreads.com/blog/whos-who-on-the-gone-covers/ Alexisford (talk) 12:49, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Thank you :) Alexisford (talk) 12:55, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Rights I just got a message saying you changed my rights to prevent vandalism, but it doesn't tell me what changed and I don't see a difference. HyperStanners777 (talk) 06:54, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Bug Reasoning My reasoning is that Penny, Andrew, Orc, Howard, Drake and Jack all betrayed him, which leaves Bug, Panda and Diana (and a load of minors but I don't think they count). Panda never really did anything except drive and Diana only stuck with him because she loved him - she disagreed and hated pretty much everything he did. Bug left Caine's gang of misfits for a while, but he came back, so I think he's the most loyal. And I think Diana only said she'd tell Caine he was becoming a four bar as a threat - I don't think he actually was (plus, the only power development is from Orsay because her mind touched the Gaiaphage).HyperStanners777 (talk) 15:25, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Me Dumb What's a bot? HyperStanners777 (talk) 19:08, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Is it programmed to do that or do you do it yourself on a different account or what? HyperStanners777 (talk) 19:14, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::How's ''that work? How do you even make something like that? HyperStanners777 (talk) 19:19, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::Programming...my only weakness. :::Well, besides Grant killing people who aren't Astrid. :::And sport. :::Maths. :::Christmas, clowns and yoghurt. :::And spiders. Especially spiders. :::Apart from that, just programming. (And Kryptonite) Im so good at speling Mineshaft. HyperStanners777 (talk) 07:12, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Brianna Berenson Brianna's surname has been revealed in Monster - Berenson. I can't rename the page. HyperStanners777 (talk) 20:10, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Napalm You realise Napalm is a character? HyperStanners777 (talk) 07:53, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, Monster is trash. I mean, Quinn, Sanjit, Bug, Toto, and numerous others don't even exist anymore. HyperStanners777 (talk) 18:12, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Fine Fine you ban me I really do not care. It just shows you dont care, this is why i left, you fools treat me like garbage so im done, just because i couldnt delete my talk page? what a laugh, when that ban is lifted ill continue to delete my talk page. I just want you to ban me fully from their, do you understand that? seriously do you? Whats funny is what you put in the reason why i was banned. its pathetic, did i do any edit to his page? AHA no i did not, i removed a comma, A comma. Serisouly i dont want to damage the website, all i want is a permanent ban from the fallout wiki. Untitled Hello there Disgusting Wasteland, This is Alex's farther speaking, is there any chance I could speak to Sakartte? It appears I have been banned, I followed your policy which states to archive talk page messages, I did that as it was starting to make him look like a bad person, now I understand it is policy, but he is not like this, he is going through a lot in school at the moment. The ban appears to be 2 weeks which is ridiculous, I personally just placed them in an archive that's all. If there is any chance I could speak to Sakaratte that would be great. Cheers. Seegson Executive Alex (talk) 22:50, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Misunderstanding Hello there DW, I deeply apologise for my sons actions over the past couple of days, I myself also use this account and I ensure you that for the next couple of weeks it will just be me. I am unable to contact Sakaratte on the Fallout Wiki as I am blocked. Now It would be great if I could apologise to them all as my son is not like this. I have no idea why he was doing this, but I would like to have ago at looking and possibly making some new edits on a couple of pages. Is there any chance the ban could be suspended? Or if you could asisst me in anyway. Thanks Seegson Executive Alex (talk) 11:40, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Waste of time Well I am not waiting two weeks, im sorry but that is ridiculous. Seegson Executive Alex (talk) 23:17, April 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: Ban I'm sorry but I did not intentionally do that. I did not realise my son was doing the same thing. How was I supposed to know that would give me two weeks. I told you before the ban and Sakaratte that I took over the account. But you banned me without any notice. Unacceptable, I didn't realise I broke the rules, I had my son come to me and stated that he was trying to delete his talk page. So I found that you could Archive them instead. The way you typed your formal sentence to me sounded a little daft. "Don't break the rules again" as if you thought my attempt at Archiving was delebrate? Seegson Executive Alex (talk) 19:36, April 18, 2018 (UTC) No I haven't played Minecraft since July or August. And you're not blocked, you just have to friend someone or be in a server with them or you can't talk to them. ChronoKivulian (talk) 15:05, January 12, 2019 (UTC) administrator Hey, I would like to run for an administrator position of the gone wiki page. I'm very deeply attached to the Gone series and I fell this is the right job for me. So please consider it and tell me what I have to do to get the position. :I want to be able to help patrol the pages. I want to make the Gone wiki a safe place and a place were people can come and find facts about the books. I use this site a lot and have make a lot of edits to the page. I will continue to do this but I want to give back more. I just want to be another set of eyes on the site to make it better. ::Ok cool, if ever want another Admin just let me know. I have also been working with Shade on the pages so I'm happy to continue doing that. :::--Unsigned messages from Yellowbear25 German Wiki Connection So, this person has contacted us and they want to link their German version of the Gone Wiki with ours. I know that the Polish and French wiki are linked with ours, but I have no idea how to do it, so could you please help me with that? ShadeDarbyOfNZ (talk) 22:20, April 8, 2019 (UTC)ShadeDarbyOfNZ :Both Wikis have to agree and then we can make a request at this site: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Community_Central:Interlanguage_link_requests (Described here: ) --Albert Magellan (talk) 10:42, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Hey. I'm MelonVandal (odd username, yes, but I chose it to get on this troll's nerves) and I am obsessed with the Gone series. I'm currently only on book 4, *don't spoil anything for me* but I have introduced the series to three of my friends already. I just wanted to say I feel good about humanity because there is a Gone Wiki on FANDOM. Thank you for being a beauracrat on here and helping maintain this wonderful wiki. I may stick around here, but I don't think I'll be doing much besides correcting grammar, adding links, etc. etc. I like writing stories, though, so grammar has become very easy for me. I'm deciding whether or not to become a writer in the future. Okay, sorry for wasting your time, and I bid adue now. MelonVandal (talk) 00:14, October 7, 2019 (UTC) A Bunch Of Different Things About The Wiki I forgot which article it was, but how would you restore an article than someone deleted? This was a few weeks ago, so it may already be fixed, but I'd like to know how to fix that if there's a next time. Morph Voltage (talk) 05:51, November 27, 2019 (UTC) How do you add a heading? I want to edit Malik Tenerife's page and add his appearances in Hero, but I don't know how to add a heading. Morph Voltage (talk) 05:47, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Also, I have no idea which page i was talking about earlier, I saw that all that was left of it was that someone wrote: "pls help someone deleted all of this page," or something along the lines of that. ~ Morph Voltage (talk) One more thing. Is it possible to change Bug's name to Tyler, because Bug is technically a nickname, just like Orc is under Charles Merriman (I believe.) That would avoid having to title it Bug (Character,) and people could still find it because of the nicknames, and you could leave the link up in case someone goes to the wrong page. Morph Voltage (talk) 21:58, December 2, 2019 (UTC) One more thing, although I can't say it will be my final one more thing. I wrote an article, and I accidentally called it "Morph" instead of "Morphs" and I can't fix that. Also (okay I guess it's two more things) Can you add that article to the list of things that need to be expanded? Morph Voltage (talk) 06:03, December 7, 2019 (UTC) So, I just got the Fandom App, and Gone Wiki won't show up in the search, so I was like, "okay, they haven't added it to the app yet." But then, I got a notification on the app that linked into Gone Wiki. Is there any way you can get Fandom to put it on the search? I actually am writing this in the app, so it does exist. Morph Voltage (talk) 21:05, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Spector Hey, have you noticed that Francis Spector's last name is spelt wrong on her page? Crawly Monster (talk) 18:32, February 24, 2020 (UTC) Nvm it's actually correct. Crawly Monster (talk) 18:38, February 24, 2020 (UTC)